New Year New Begginings
by Naruhina321
Summary: Day 1 Naruhina Month - Everyone is at Konoha's New Year festival, and when I say everyone I mean Everyone!


I am back! I made another account tempararily until I could log into this one. So I can log onto it now so here it is I'm reposting this story, sorry now it's late ugh! Hope you like it!

(I am the same person as Naruhina123)

* * *

Hinata sat in her room staring blankly at her Kimono. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was beautiful. It was the most beautiful Kimono she had ever seen. It was a light lavender purple with dark purple wrapped around the waist part and the end of the sleeves. It had detailed and beautifully drawn purple Orchids all around it.

She -well more like Hanabi- had picked it out as her outfit to Konoha's new year festival which was tonight at 7:00.

And this year was gonna be big. Why? Well,

#1: They won the war against Madara Uchiha

#2: All the Hokages would be participating 1st-5th as well as all the kages!

#3: The New Hokage would be announced

#4 Sasuke was back

#5: It's the New Year!

So because it was gonna be this big she HAD to be there. Had the choice been up to her she'd have stayed home alone eating some icecream and looking out her room window in her comfortable pijamas.

Her thought's would go to the certain someone who never answered her confession...at least not directly to her.

She once again glanced at her Kimono and sighed.

She had yet to try it on but she knew it fit her. so she just placed it on the bed and went to look at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about the evening.

'Ugh what am I gonna do? I don't even have a date, I don't feel like going.' She thought sadly.

EVERYONE had a date!

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, heck even Neji! But no, not her, she would forever be alone.

She even heard that Naruto had a date...with Sakura.

That made her want to stay home even more.

'But father will get upset if I don't go, so I guess there's no way around this' She sighed again.

* * *

Naruto walked around thinking about tonight.

'Tonight dad is gonna be there...And they're gonna announce the new hokage...' He thought to himself walking to Ichiraku ramen stand looking at the ground, hands in his pockets. He wasn't really worried about the Hokage thing though, he was just sad because he didn't have anyone to take.

As you probably know he is now 17 years old, and he thinks about girls...or a certain pink haired girl.

'Sasuke-teme is going with Sakura-chan so I'll be going alone...I guess.' He sighed sadly.

Naruto knew he could have any woman if he wanted to but he didn't just want a one night sort of thing he wanted a girlfriend. He was becoming lonely...and needy.

He wanted someone to hug, someone to eat ramen with, to have laugh with, to be together with, someone who loved him his habits and his antics and not because he was the worlds savior, someone who wouldn't mind talking about their problems with him and with whom he could share his, someone who made his heart beat loud and his neck turn at the sound of her name, someone to have a future with.

He hadn't found that special someone yet, he never thought he would either. He didn't know of anyone who loved him before all of this. Before he saved the world.

He had been talking to his fellow friends asking them for advice on how to get a girlfriend. It didn't go too well.

Sasuke's Advice: "Just go to them and ask them to go with you"

Shikamaru: "You're being troublesome, just ask one of our Kunoichi friends"

Choji: "Just buy her tons of food!"

Shino: "..."

Kiba: "You're an idiot"

Naruto cringed at the thoughts. 'I guess I'm just supposed to be alone...'

"Hey Naruto-baka!" waved Kiba.

Naruto looked up instantly, forgetting about his thoughts.

"Hey dog breath" He shot back.

Kiba raised a clenched fist while yelling

"Hey, all because you saved the ninja world don't you go thinking you're a big shot."

"Hehehe, jealous much?" Asked Naruto mockingly.

"Me, jealous of you? Never."

"Hmph" Naruto crossed his arms playfully.

Kiba laughed. "So anyway you got your date or what?"

Naruto's face became serious again.

"No...the problem is I can't find any girl who was interested in me before this war or before I became a hero. I can't remember any girl who hasn't called me a name or pushed me away or-"

Kiba interrupted him taking him by the collar quickly and slamming his body against the solid concrete wall behind him.

"Listen here you punk, I don't wanna hear anymore of your whining or complaining or anything like that. What about Hinata, huh? What about her feelings. Have you even talked to her since the middle of the war? Have you even talked to her about her first confession? I bet you haven't. People like that make me sick. You must not think it's important if you forget about her and her confession" Said Kiba angrily while loosening his grip on Naruto's collar "Sorry she wasted your time" He finally said letting Naruto down completely. Then He walked away with his hands in his pockets, not even sparing Naruto a second glance over his shoulder.

Naruto's stiff form stood outside the ramen shop. He was there but had suddenly lost his appetite. He felt his stomach doing heavy turns and his body felt limp in defeat as if he had just completed a days worth of training. He obviosly hadn't thought about her -or herconfession.

* * *

"Tenten what are you gonna wear for Neji?" Questioned Ino with a playful smirk.

Tenten blushed lightly "Oh ya know, hehehe, nothing big" she chuckled nervously waving it off with her hand.

Ino smiled then looked at Sakura "and you?" she asked her.

Sakura blinked quickly as a light blush colored her cheeks. Then as if trying to play it off she stopped blinking eyelids closed and crossed her arms looking the other way, but the blush stayed on her face.

"What are you talking about Ino?" She said coyly.

Ino smiled deviously "Oh come on...you know" She said again chuckling.

"I'm afraid I don't" Sakura said still trying to deny her.

Ino smiled. 'So she wants to play this game huh' she thought.

With that thought in mind Ino began to turn it around "Oh so your going to go to the festival looking like a pig, I get it." Quirked Ino.

"WELL NO...I never said that..." blushed Sakura, but before Ino could interrogate her a knock at the door interrupted them.

"I got it" said Tenten heading for the door.

She opened the door and immediately all the girls were ecstatic to see none other than the Hygua heiress.

"Hinata!" They all greeted.

"H-Hi" she stuttered as Tenten invited her into Sakura's home.

Hinata walked in holding her Kimono and it immediately caught the attention of all the girls.

Ino was the first to speak "Hey Hinata-"

"What's that?" Finished an impatient Sakura.

Hinata blushed and she clutched onto the soft Kimono in her hands.

"M-My Kimono for tonight...I just thought I'd h-help you guys g-get r-ready for tonight and see if y-you could help me" she said shyly.

"Oh! You're so very sweet, Hinata! And of course we'll help you with whatever you need, what else are friends for?! " Said Ino smiling at her.

Hinata smiled back at her.

"Have you tried it on yet?" asked Sakura.

"N-No" confessed Hinata turning to look at Sakura "b-but Hanabi-san picked it out for me s-so I'm sure it fits...she k-knows I like my c-clothing baggy" Hinata told them.

"Well I'm sure your right, Hanabi helps Neji dress and the girl has good taste" said Tenten.

"Well it's" Ino glanced at the clock on Sakura's wall "4:15, why don't we get into our Kimono's ya know to see how we look?" The other girls nodded as they began changing. Hinata blushed as the girls closed the shades, draped the curtain over the window, and began undressing.

Hinata just stood there as the other girls shamelessly took off all of their clothes exposed to eachother.

Sakura saw that Hinata hadn't even begun to undress and stopped to look at her.

Ino and Tenten catching the lack of movement in the room turned to look at Hinata as well seeing her standing there still clutching the Kimono in her hands.

"Hinata why aren't you changing" questioned Sakura.

"H-Huh?" She stuttered.

Tenten sighed "Hinata there's no need to be ashamed we're all girls here, and we're all best friends."

Hinata's face turned red as she shook her head from side to side eyes clenched shut.

Sakura caught on when she heard what Ino said and told Hinata "Hinata if you're that uncomfortable you can just go to my bathroom and change."

Hinata accepted the offer and went quickly to the bathroom in Sakura's room.

She locked the door and looked in the mirror relieved that she would have some privacy.

Then she took her pants off exposing her pale creamy legs. They were soft and long but not as thin as Sakura's the girl who she envied greatly.

She then took off her shirt revealing her bra which cupped her large breasts. They were big for her age and she always felt insecure about it. She remembered a particular comment that made her concious of her breasts:

"Wow Hinata! Those are huge! By the time you hit 21 they'll probably be as big as Tsunade's!"

This remark was made by none other than Ino.

But Hinata couldn't deny the truth. Truth was she was just a few sizes away from Tsunade and she was only 17 and Tsunade was 50!

She looked at her stomach. It was flat and pale. Even though Hinata wasn't as thin as Sakura she wasn't fat. She had an hourglass shaped body consisting of, a nice butt, and nice assets as one would say.

She began to slip on the Kimono and found that the waist was a little tight, but it wasn't uncomfortable. She slipped her shoulders through the sleeves and realized that it was tight in the chest area too. She looked in the mirror. She looked absolutely gorgeous, but she hated it.

The way her curves and chest were exposed made her feel naked. She knew Hanabi did this on purpose. Something in her gut told her so.

She refused to go to the festival this way.

"Hinata, you done yet?" Called Tenten.

"H-Hai" She stuttered.

"Well? Come out then" said Ino a bit impatiently.

"..."

"Hello, Hinata?" said Sakura.

Hinata finally opened the door and all the girls gasped.

Tenten tried to speak "Hinata... you... look..."

"AMAZING!" Shouted Ino before Tenten could finish.

Sakura looked at her. Nodding approvingly as well.

"But, but-"

"No buts! You look fantastic! You're beautiful!" Shouted Ino excitedly.

Tenten smirked. "Naruto will be sure to notice you now-"

"Yeah Hinata! This is your chance!" Sakura said Agreeing but interrupting Tenten.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of crimson red and shook her head.

She would die if Naruto saw her in this outfit, but the three girls had other plans for her.

Naruto was in the shower getting ready. It was 6:25 when he hopped in. He was a little late he had to admit but it didn't take him long to get ready like it would take a girl.

He was thinking about what Kiba said and the words Just kept popping up in his head.

He wanted Hinata to know how much he appreciated her, How much he cared for her, and what an amazing person he thought she was, but...he couldn't say he loved her. He just couldn't say it. He didn't know enough about her to say that.

He was really confused and wished he had someone to help him out in this situation. He could ask his friends for help but that wouldn't get him anywhere he found out in past situations. He could ask his father, but seeing as his father had actually loved his mother from the beggining he didn't know how he could help him.

He turned off the shower and stepped out.

He had the towel around his waist as he walked to the bed where his outfit was laid out. It was nothing special just his usual outfit but he had a cloak to go along with it.

He couldn't help but think about Hinata and the way she felt about him as he got dressed for the festival.

It was now 6:45 and everyone was on there way to the part of town where the festival would be held. It was an outdoor festival of course.

They all walked together in groups of two.

Sasuke with Sakura, Neji with Tenten, Shino with another female bug user, Shikamaru with Temari, Sai with Ino, Kiba with Hana (he couldn't find a legitamit date) , Choji with a girl from his clan, and Lee with a civilian.

Naruto was alone, but he was walking beside his father.

Everyone thought Hinata hadn't even arrived yet which was strange since Neji was there.

Truth was Hinata was there but she was so shy in her Kimono she was pretty well hidden within the line of couples.

Then as the group of couples split up in their groups of two Hinata was left alone and seen. That's when Naruto saw her and smiled.

"Hinata-chan!" He shouted from afar.

Hinata turned around and blushed a deep red.

'Oh no! I can't let him see me like this!'

She tried to pretend she didn't hear him but it was too late. Any minute now he would be right in front of her, and she preceived someone walking beside him.

When they were finally in front of her she saw who it was.

"Yo-Yonadaime-san?" Stuttered Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun" said Hinata blushing when she said his name.

Minato took note of Hinata.

He could already tell that she liked Naruto by the way she blushed, stuttered, and avoided eye contact with him. Minato was proud of his son for Hinata was also quite the beauty.

'That's my boy' thought Minato proudly.

"Hey Hinata where's your date?"

Hinata's cheeks heated with embarrassment.

Minato sweat dropped, all pride he had for Naruto just a moment ago lessened.

"Ano..."

Naruto saw where this was going and decided to change the subject.

"Hey Hinata-chan I'd like you to meet my father, Minato Namizikage also known as the Fourth Hokage."

Hinata looked at Minato who was smiling at her.

"Hello, Yondaime-san it's an honor to meet you" Hinata bowed.

"Hello Hinata it's a pleasure to meet you as well, and please call me Minato" said Minato warmly.

She nodded with an appreciative smile.

Naruto grinned widely "well you seem to get along with father better than Sakura did" he looked at Hinata.

Naruto froze.

Yeah he took a really good look at Hinata.

Minato smiled as he caught his son eyeing Hinata for the longest time.

Naruto's mind was flipping all over the place. 'Hinata...that's Hinata!? Woah she looks amazing! She is so...beautiful! She is soooo...hot.' Naruto thought frantically.

Hinata blushed as she caught Naruto eyeing her as well. She saw him lick his lips as he stared at her chest.

All the blood rushed to her head and just when she began tilting backward and was about to faint Minato slapped his son upside the head.

"Ouch!" He whined.

Hinata immediately steadied herself and stood up straight again.

Naruto then stood up straight as well and realized what had happened and what he had been doing.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he apologized "G-Gomenasai, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata accepted his apology and nodded her head.

"Well then I guess I will leave you kids alone...just as soon as I have a little chat with Naruto, ok Hinata?"

"Hai" She nodded.

Minato took Naruto to the side until they were out of ear shot.

"Naruto what was that?" Minato questioned hastily.

"I-I don't-"

"She isn't your girlfriend?"

"...no"

"WHY!?" Yelled Minato shocked.

"Well I-"

"We don't have time for this, here"

Minato handed him a little square packet.

"What's...EHHHH!?" Yelled Naruto as he finally realized what the packet was.

"Your seventeen now, Naruto. Your supposed to take an interest in girls, but you still gotta be safe since you aren't married. Your growing up to be a fine man, and a fine man needs a fine woman, your mother would be proud."

Naruto smiled at that bit but then spoke "Well Hinata isn't the type to-"

"You know she loves you. I already know that and I just met her. Be good to her okay?"

Naruto sighed and nodded.

"Good! Now have fun!" Minato grinned widely.

"EHHH? W-WAIT I'VE NEVER BEEN ON A DA-"

Before Naruto could finished Minato flashed away.

"Damn" Naruto grumbled shoving the packet in his pocket as he walked toward Hinata.

Naruto felt a little awkward. He didn't know if he should ask her to be his date because he still hadn't sorted out his feelings...but just standing here wasn't going to ease the tension.

They both knew how weird it felt to be alone together and Hinata sure wasn't expecting to hear what he said to break the tension.

"Hinata...would you like to be my date tonight?"

There. He did it.

There she heard it.

Hinata's heart stopped for a moment as she lost herself in her memories.

Memories of when she first met Naruto, of how she encouraged him before the chunnin exams, of how he beat Neji for her, of how she reacted when he had returned from his training trip, of the missions they had done together on Sasuke's retrieval, about her confession to him, about how she helped him realize who he was during the war, and now...she had another memory to add to the list.

The memory of when Naruto asked me on a date to Konoha's New Year festival.

A memory she could cherish forever.

She smiled, but then frowned remembering something.

"O-Of course N-Naruto-kun, I'd love to, but...I t-thought Sakura-san was going with you..." stuttered Hinata.

Naruto put on a profound look. "W-what? Who told you that?" He said utterly confused.

"Um, well, um-"

"Well I don't know who told you that but it's definitely not true."

Hinata was relieved to hear this and smiled a small smile.

Naruto thought it was a good idea. He couldn't reject her without knowing her and he couldn't say he loved her without knowing her either. This was the perfect opportunity.

He'd take her on a date. An enjoyable one.

"Well, c'mon then!" He said excitedly pulling her along through the large crowd.

For a while all they did was walk in silence, and Naruto wasn't uncomfortable but he didn't know how she felt.

He saw a little booth with a game. A fishing kind of game where they took little nets and tried to fish out the small fish without breaking the nets. If the net broke the fish would fall back into the miniature pool and you'd have to pay to get another go. If you got the fish out and into the small tank next to the pool you'd get to keep the fish.

He dragged her to the booth and payed the man for two plays. He handed them two nets one for Hinata and one for Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto as he looked at the minute fish in the small pool. She saw his eyes light up as he put the net in the pool and got his fish of choice. He gently began to lift it up and as soon as it almost came over to the little fish tank beside the pool-

*Rip, Splash*

The little net broke and into the pool plopped the fish.

"Dang it!" Said Naruto tossing the broken net aside.

"Your turn" he smiled to Hinata.

"O-Ok" she said.

She mimicked his exact movements just a bit more gracefully. He smiled as he encouraged her.

"Your almost there Hinata!"

She couldn't here the gasps of the group that had gathered to watch and see if she would accomplish this feat.

*Splash*

In plopped the fish into the fish tank as the group clapped and Naruto cheered. She smiled as she realized she had won the game. She grabbed the tank and Naruto grabbed her hand as he ran off with her again.

"Hinata that was cool! I could never get that! Hey we should play some more games would you like that?" He said holding her close.

She nodded as a blush graced her cheeks.

For the majority of the night Naruto pulled her from booth to booth getting little snacks on the way. They talked and laughed and he got to know her better. She was very sweet he had found out over the course of the night.

Finally Naruto -and everyone- stopped when Tsunade began her speech from the Hokage monument on a podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to welcome you to Konoha's New Year festival!"

The crowd cheered.

"We have many special guests and quite a big audience! I want to congratulate all of you for your bravery and effort. Your sleepless nights on the battlefield and your incredible fight on the frontline. It was together as five nations that we defeated the enemy and won this war!"

The crowd cheered even more, and louder as well.

"We have a couple of announcements to make. I would like to introduce a couple of special guests starting with Konoha's past Hokage's!

1st Hokage and my grandfather - Hashirama Senju!

2nd Hokage and brother of the first - Tobirama Senju!

3rd Hokage and my old Sensei - Hiruzen Sarutobi!

4th Hokage and the strongest - Minato Namikaze!

5th Hokage and the only woman to become Hokage - Me, Tsunade!"

The crowd cheered in uproar.

"Now to introduce the other Four Kages"

The crowd grew silent once again.

"The Kazekage - Gaara!

The Mizukage - Mei Terumī!

The Raikage - ...Fourth Raikage!

The Tsuchikage - Ōnoki!"

*Crowd cheering*

"And Now the fourth hokage has the honor of announcing the new hokage!"

The crowd cheered as Naruto's father walked up to the podium.

"Arigato, arigato. Now first off I would like to announce the 6th Hokage, but not without saying this. I am proud as his father that he has come this far. He was able to achieve the dream his mother and I also carried in our hearts. He is a miracle and I know he will do an incredible job as hokage. He will lead Konoha to sucess and victory as the hokage should. He will lead the next generation with the will of fire and the will of persistence and determination. He will lead his children down legendary paths and I believe that my son is unstoppable. I love him with all my heart and so does his mother, and if she were here she'd be proud. Ladies and Gentlemen I am proud to introduce to you my son, the sixth hokage, and the youngest in history at that, Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd cheered louder than they had that entire night. Chanting his name.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!"

He cried tears of joy as Hinata clapped and cheered loudly next to him.

Everyone in the crowd was focused on them.

He had finally accomplished his dream.

All his hard work and determination payed off.

"Congratulations, Naruto-kun!" Said Hinata cheerfully next to him

Naruto saw her smile and couldn't resist. He was just so happy right now.

He scooped Hinata up and kissed her in a whirlwind kiss full on the lips.

The crowd whistled and cheered at the sight, his friends being the loudest, and Minato looked down from the stone faces with the previous Hokages and current Kages.

"Your son got the dream and the girl" said Tsunade chuckling.

Minato smiled "that's my boy" he said happily.

Hinata was surprised at first but ended up kissing him back happily.

This was an incredible new year, with the crowd focused on them and cheering happily.

That's when the fireworks started. The beautiful colors and loud sounds they possessed had everyone staring in awe as Naruto held Hinata close.

He hugged her close to him as they watched the fireworks themselves. He thought about the amazing night he had with Hinata and how beautiful she was next to him.

He had his answer.

He pulled her close then whispered in her ear

"I think I'm in love with you, Hinata."


End file.
